


Loving Can Heal

by cyclone16



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclone16/pseuds/cyclone16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole Haught was sorely missed in episode 11 so I wrote was could've (should've) been a small scene of her finding out and visiting a "little bit shot" Waverly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Can Heal

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a short one. I am hoping that this upcoming episode showcases WayHaught more.

Waverly was resting on the couch as Wynonna approached her with a cup of tea in hand. “It’s Nicole I’m assuming?” Wynonna asked passing the teacup over to Waverly even though she knew the answer.

Waverly took a sip of her tea, as she gave her sister a shy smile.

Before Waverly could say anything more Dolls was walking back into the house followed by Nicole. As soon as Nicole caught sight of her she said, “Waverly” just above a whisper while breathing a sigh of relief. Nicole pushed passed Dolls and went over to where Waverly sat.

Wynonna saw Waverly’s demeanor change as soon as Nicole showed up; as soon as those two locked eyes everyone else faded away. Wynonna opted to walk away and give them some privacy but not before she gave Nicole’s shoulder a squeeze to acknowledge everything was okay.

Nicole sat next to Waverly and put an arm around her holding her close so that Waverly could rest her head on Nicole’s shoulder. She took her other hand and intertwined her fingers with Waverly’s hand.

Wynonna walked over to Dolls, “how did she know?” she asked.

“I called her.” He replied.

Wynonna nodded her head and cracked a small smile knowing what a softie Dolls could be. “Does she know what went down?” Wynonna said hoping Dolls had told her everything.

Dolls and Wynonna watched as Nicole would kiss Waverly’s head or cheek or temple while saying something that Waverly nodded to in agreement or smiled about.

“She knows enough…” he turned to face Wynonna “with the promise to possibly answer any questions she may have regarding the Black Badge Division, but right now” he said looking back over at the couple, “she has her priorities straight.”

“No pun intended” Wynonna quipped as she nudged Dolls who was not amused.

Nicole helped Waverly stand as they walked toward where Dolls and Wynonna stood. “I think I’m gonna go to bed” Waverly said hanging onto Nicole who helped her slowly ascend the stairs.

 

Once in her bedroom and seated on her bed Waverly looked up at the taller girl who was hovering over her. “Really, I’m fine” she said knowing that worried look on Nicole’s face. She took Nicole’s hand and pulled her down to crouch at her level. Waverly smiled her sweet Waverly smile and said, “do you think you could help me change?”

Nicole nodded trying to shake the worry and focus on the girl in front of her. She gingerly pulled up Waverly’s shirt to expose her bandage while getting it up over her head. Nicole just stared at it before Waverly broke her concentration, “how many times are you gonna get me out of my shirts?”

Nicole smiled at the memory of their first meeting, “you sure you’re okay?”

“I am with you” Waverly said grabbing the back of Nicole’s neck and pulling her in for a kiss catching Nicole by welcome surprise. As the kiss broke, Waverly rested her forehead against Nicole’s as she asked, “will you stay with me tonight?”

Nicole nodded, “Okay, but no funny business, I’m not that kind of girl.”

Waverly laughed but held her side in pain, “don’t make me laugh” it hurts.

Waverly laid down on her side while Nicole laid down behind her, she tried to avoid the injury so she put her hand on Waverly’s hip but Waverly was not having that. She pulled Nicole’s hand all the way over her stomach and backed in further to the taller girl. This is how she wanted to stay for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Photograph by Ed Sheeran


End file.
